Twin Hearts (An Alternative Happy Ending to Titanic)
by Dr.VS
Summary: Jack dies in the sea along with the Titanic. When Rose returns to New York, she sees Jack again! Waiting to receive someone at the shore! She couldn't believe her eyes! Jack has died but there he is in front of her eyes! How is it possible? Read to find out!


**Twin Hearts (An Alternative Ending)**

The Titanic has sunken, taking away with itself the the beauty, glory and lives of many. After the huge disaster and chaos, the sea is relatively silent with few lifeboats drifting away and few people struggling to get on one. The piercing cold and the freezing water is killing the survivors slowly. Among those hopelessly battling for survival is a beautiful girl, shivering under a bed of wood, he skin still glowing despite the darkness of the night as she clutches the hands of her beloved soul mate, Jack. Soaked in the cold water she feels her long elegant red gown adding weight to the sheet of wood. However the weight of sorrow and pain in her heart weigh much more and are drowning her hopes. Jack holds her hand tight, despite realizing that his life is nearing the end, he cherishes the moment and feels fulfilled that the last human he'll touch is his Rose, that he's dying with her and dying for her. He says,"Promise me that you will reach land and marry another man." Rose shakes her head and he insists that she has to live life happily without worrying about him. He says, "This is my last wish. Please..." and she reluctantly agrees. She feels the pressure on her hand that's holding Jack becoming heavier and heavier. He rests his chin on the wood plate and his pulse stops as he gazes into her eyes. Rose cries out loud in extreme sorrow, "JACK! JACK! No no no Jackkk..." She kisses him for the last time while a river of tears run down her eyes. She touches his face and lets him go. She soon finds a rescue ship coming at her way and she vigorously blows the whistle. They hear it after few seconds and rush to rescue her. When she gets on the lifeboat, she is extremely tired and falls asleep.

The following morning she wakes up as raindrops fall on her tender cheeks. She opens her eyes to the sight of the marvelous Lady Liberty. She let a sigh of relief as she looks at the land approaching, although wishing she had died with Jack. The boat lands and a crowd of family and relatives of those who travelled in the Titanic were eagerly waiting to receive their loved ones. Rose steps out of the boat and feels the land beneath her feet after a very long time. She faced New York city with a heart full of sorrow and still in a state of shock, that she wondered if all this were just a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. She found out that her fiance Caledon and her mother were missing. She gave her name to the officials who recorded the names and information of all the survivors. As she looked through the crowd to see if she could see any receivers or familiar faces, her eyes stopped and widened in shock. Her heart skipped a beat. She was convinced that it is either a dream or she has been highly intoxicated in love. Without her realizing, Rose's feet involuntarily moved toward a young man wearing a suit and a hat and she tilts her head to get a better view of the man's face. She Jack again! The same hair, nose, lips and it was as though every strand of his hair was familiar to Rose. Alive, standing and looking out toward the see as though he's expecting himself to walk back alive from the sea. She gazes at him in disbelief without blinking.

The handsome young man with broad shoulders and distinct features, realizes that a girl has been staring at him. He takes his hat off our of respect and says, "Yes mam', are you looking for someone?" Rose says, "JACK!"

Handsome Young Man: "Do you know Jack? Is he here? Which boat did he board?"

(He looks at again at the see hoping to find Jack)

Rose: "No. But you...Jack..."

(Tears start rolling down her cheek and she cries disappointedly)

Handsome Young Man: "Mam mam, please...please don't cry. It's ok. It's ok. I'e m John Dawson, Jack's twin brother. Do you know anything about Jack? Have you seen him mam? Do you know him?"

(She cries on his shoulder and he escorts her to a nearby bench at the park along with her luggage)

Rose: Yes! Jack and I met each other on the very first day...

She continues to recount the most beautiful days of her life with Jack and tells him about the tragedy that took his life away. John then helps Rose by helping her to stay in his sister's house until they find her relatives. John takes Rose to their house and shows Jack's belongings and gives her his assets. John and Rose soon become great friends as John had the same jovial, carefree yet daring personality like Jack. Although Rose could never take away the grief of Jack's loss, she tries her hard to fulfill his wish by trying to be happy. Jack falls in love with Rose's beauty, personality and the true love she has for Jack. John knows that he can never replace Jack in Rose's heart, but he envies Jack and wishes that a girl would love him so much as Rose loves Jack. As a result he falls madly in love with Rose and takes her to the seashore. At the shore, he kneels on one knee pulls out a box with a ring that resembles the blue Heart of Ocean diamond that Jack gave her. Still wearing the necklace on her neck, she looks at the sea with a smile and after a pause say "Yes!". Now Rose has two hearts! A Heart of Ocean and a Heart of Land. As per Jack's wish, she marries John. Later, John and Jack become the proud parents of four children and they named their only son, Jack Dawson! They lived happily ever after!


End file.
